A Day With Dick Grayson
by FantasizeDayDreams
Summary: Dick Grayson is by far not normal. Other then the obvious of him being a crime fighter. He has to juggle the bully John Haword and girls tears. It isn't easy. So live the life in Dick's eyes for a few minutes. Rated T for language.


I do not own Batman

* * *

**Wayne Manor at 7:00 a.m.**

I woke up groggily and shut of my annoying beeping alarm off possibly a little to harshly. Hey, who could blame me? I only slept for two hours! I stretched my sore arms.

"Stupid Harley," I mumbled as I headed to my private shower. Last night Joker escaped out of the asylum and decided to have his fun to kidnap Commissioner Gordon and torture him at an abandoned diner. As Batman was busy with Joker I was busy with his insane girlfriend, Harley. And of course she brought a giant fucking hammer and not afraid to squash me like a spider. Her cackling was annoying as my alarm. I reluctantly turned off the hot water already missing the hot water dripping against my muscled tan body. I stepped out of shower and lazily put on my school uniform.

"Master Dick, are you almost ready?" Alfred called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Alfie I'm done!" I called as I grabbed my school satchel. I sped down the stairs with a morning excitement that was very rare in people my age. As I walked into the kitchen the smell of perfectly cooked toast; burnt to the right perfection. I saw bright yellow scrambled eggs and bacon as side dishes of the toast. My mouth immediately watered and my stomach grumbled. I quickly sat down on the mahogany chair as Alfred put down my plate in front of me.

"Smells good Alfie," I said as I grabbed a spoonful of the eggs.

"Thank you, Master Dick," Alfred said kindly as he poured me a glass of milk. I grumbled at the pure white milk.

"It will make you taller, Master Dick."

"I know, I know." It was true; about the milk making me grow. I used to be short for my age but now I was now taller then guys my age. But I still practically the shortest guy in my school. It didn't help I was one year younger than all of them. Yes, the gypsy managed to skip a grade. I rolled my eyes at the reminder of the stupid spoiled brats that called my gypsy or dick-head I hate that bratty school. But Bruce said it was the best school for my education level. Speaking of Bruce, where is he?

"Alfie, where's Bruce," I asked to the old butler as I finished my last bacon.

"Still sleeping I suppose," Alfred answered. I chewed on the last bite of my toast; savoring the taste.

"Let us go Master Dick. I'm afraid it is time to arrive at your school," Alfred said as he got the car keys.

"Alright." I slipped out of the chair and followed the British butler to the black shiny car.

**Gotham Academy at 7:45 a.m.**

I grabbed my morning books from the giant gold and blue colored locker. 1*Those were our school colors, blue and gold* and I swear I saw those two colors at every inch at this school. Suddenly I was shoved harshly to my neighbors lockers.

"Hey gypsy!" I heaved a sigh of frustration and sent a glare to the boy who had pushed me. It was not like I hated being called a gypsy because I was but I hated the fact the term gypsy was used as an insult. What was so wrong with them? I trudged on to my homeroom before I was late.

**Homeroom 7:50 a.m.**

I sat at my seat which just happened to be next to John Haword a.k.a Most Annoying Guy Ever. Suddenly a wad of lined paper was thrown at my head and landed at the middle of my desk. I threw a glare at John and then he pointed to the ball of paper and mouthed 'open it'. So I complied slowly unraveling the paper already guessing I wasn't going to like the message. My fists clenched tighter and tighter as I read the crudely written letter.

Hey Circus Freak,

How ya doin? Did ya sleep well with little old Brucey? I'm sure ya 2 had fun. You are his sex toy afta' all! I'm sure he only brought you, a lowlife gypsy to have fun at nights. Do ya do it on the weekends 2? Sometimes ya two disappear. I reckon ya two are just fuckin' with each other. I'm sure he's happy with ya parents dead and all 'cause now he could-

I stopped reading it after that. I ripped the paper and stood up harshly making my chair tip back. I walked to the recycling and threw the remains of the paper out. I felt the tears threatening to come out out of frustration, anger, and self-pity. No, Grayson don't cry, especially because of that bitch. The bell rung sounding the students that its time for first period. I tried to walk to my desk intending to get my satchel but then I was pushed harshly by John. I heard him laughing stupidly with his friends ad he walked down the hall. I gulped my anger down and brushed myself off. I grabbed my satchel and ran to my next class.

**Cafeteria at 12:05 p.m.**

My first period went pretty smooth but I know it's only because I sit in the back. Gym class wasn't all that great. I got pushed by 'accident' and never was thrown the basketball. Then after the period was over my team had complained to me that I was no help. Well, maybe I could've been more help if you didn't push me by 'accident' and actually attempted to pass me the ball I could've been more help. I poked around my food with disinterest and I smiled at bit if Alfred saw me playing with my food he'll have my head. I stabbed a green pea with my fork and imagined it was John. I ate the little green ball with disinterest and started playing around with my food.

"Um…hi, my name is Charlotte," said a girl. I looked up from my lunch and saw a short blond haired girl with warm brown freckles dancing around her face and light blue eyes.

"Hey," I said and I silently prayed that this wont he a confession. Then I noticed an uncomfortable looking girl next to Charlotte. The girl had long black hair that stood out with her pale face and she had mossy green eyes. Charlotte noticed my gaze at the girl.

"Oh, this is my friend Amanda and um…well…Dick I know that your one year younger than me but I…really like you so…," Charlotte trailed off not knowing how to finish but then she continued, "so um…yeah" Charlotte blushed crimson at the awkward confession and the at the new stares she was receiving. The teens had stopped conversing with their friends and decided to watch the drama enfold before them. I had been confessed to before and they didn't end well. Lets just hope it isn't one of those times.

I took a deep breath and said carefully choosing my words, "Look Charlotte, I'm sorry but I ho-". I was cut off by Charlotte crying in front of me and her friend comforting her. Oh I see, the black haired girl was here for support.

"Y-you j-just don't understand! Y-your just too y-young," Charlotte wailed between sobs. Did they always play the age card?

"Look I'm sorry, I really am but maybe we can just be friends," I said warmly as possible not trying to sound frustrated.

"How dare you undermine my feelings. I love you Dick and now you just us to be friends. Ugh. I thought they were wrong about you; I thought you were one of those rare genuine nice guys but guess I was wrong. You truly are a fucking dick-head and probably use that use that dick of yours for Bruce!" I just stared at her in belief and I was utterly speechless. Amanda looked more uncomfortable now for her friends words.

"Um…sorry," I said quietly and then I grabbed my lunch and headed out. I threw the remains of the lunch in the garbage and then stuffed the lunchbox into my satchel. I looked at the clock as I headed out of the cafeteria. 12:20 I've still got time before the end of lunch and decided to head for the school library. As the cafeteria doors closed behind me the students immediately gossiped about the recent drama.

**Library 12:34 p.m.**

I finished the homework that we had been assigned this morning. I glanced at the ticking clock and still had about 14 minutes till the end of lunch. I got up from the hard chair and headed towards the mystery section. I read the spines of the books some catching my attention and some don't. I picked a book called 2a*The Time Traveler's Apprentice* and I read the back.

Simon Grant was friends and student with Professor Moira Anake. She taught him many great things about history and how to study and handle rare artifacts. Oh and one more thing, time traveling. But when an unexpected time traveling happens while Simon was studying an odd artifact. Now Simon finds himself in the medieval times. He stumbles upon Bryn Berengar, a young lady of high class and she involves him into what seems like a playful mystery is really putting those two young teens in danger. Their search for the manuscripts that provides clues to the mysterious murder of Thomas Becket exposes them to many dangers.

I thought it sounded interesting and plot twisted fun.2b* I sat down and started reading the book.

'Oh my god, that did not just happen," I thought as I read the exciting story. Suddenly I felt a hand on my leg and perhaps a little too close to my private part. I took a glance at the owners hand. I met a tan girl with wavy blond hair and with hot pink highlights. I took her hand off my leg and sent her look that said, 'Don't touch me.' The girl sent me skeptical look and didn't touch me for the next few minutes. I felt his fingers crawl up my arm to my neck and she rubbed it sexually. Once again I grabbed her hand and dropped it in the library table and sent her a look. Then she stood and started walking away, or so I thought. Now she stood behind me and started to rub my shoulders then slide down my abs and back up again. I stood up from my chair harshly scaring the girl. I grabbed the book and my satchel and headed over to the main desk to borrow The Time Travel's Apprentice. I checked the time and it read 12:40. Might as well head to class early.

**After school 3:07 p.m.**

Finally school was over. Today was just exhausting and frustrating. I put on my light blue and gold school sweater. I stepped out of the school and saw a reporter and a cameraman.

"Please not for me. Please not for me," I silently prayed. I stepped quietly to the school gates.

"Almost there," I thought. Once I reached the gates Alfred will be waiting for me at the usual corner and then we will go to the manor.

"Richard Grayson," a voice called. I inwardly groaned and turned around and immediately turned on my Prince Charming mode on.

"Melanie, I haven't seen you in a while and please call me Dick," I said sweetly.

"Alright Dick, we would like to interview you about your current grade in the school. Dick, you are only 14 and yet you are a sophomore, correct?"

"Yes, I skipped a grade when I was 12. I found that the school work was easy and I wanted more of a challenge. So Bruce talked to the school board and made me skip a grade and tend to one of the hardest schools in Gotham, Gotham Academy."

"Ah, yes, Gotham Academy is a very hard and strict school indeed. But Dick, you still manage to keep the highest GPA in the school. How do you do it? Does Bruce make you study every night?"

I chuckled, "Oh well Bruce is very strict in my studies but he is also very lenient. He knows when to take a break and just have fun with his ward," I said as I chuckled.

"I see then I'm sure Bruce and you would love to come to the Charity Ball for the Cancerous this following month," said the interviewer and I could here the conclusion drawing.

"I'm sure Bruce and I will enjoy that," I smiled at the camera making sure to show the whites of my teeth and to make my bright blue eyes sparkle.

"Yes, thank you Dick. It was a pleasure talking with you." The interviewer smiled and walked away her red blouse disappearing into the midst of teens and parents. I heaved a sigh of relief and ran to the usual corner.

**After School at 3:38 p.m.**

"Hey Alfie," I greeted as I sat on the car's leather seat.

"Master Dick you are quite late today," Alfie stated as he drove out of the corner.

"Sorry, ran into an unexpected interview."

"How was school today, Master Dick," Alfred asked.

I contemplated over the answer, "Annoying."

Alfred chuckled and asked kindly, "How so?"

"The usual. I mean I know what they say isn't true and all but it still hurts, you know? They just expect that it's all right to make fun of my background and think I'm Bruce's 'sex toy'. It was just annoying," I said as I stared out the window into the gloomy city.

"Master Dick, those children are just idiotic ones who do not know a thing. They do not know a single thing about you and nobody will truly will. Not even I know every aspect of you, Master Dick and of course I do not know every single aspect of Master Bruce. Unless if someone sees the stuff in your aspect from the day you were born, nobody will know you for you. So Master Dick do not let it bother because this children do not know the truth about you. Those children think they know you so they come up with these absurd ideas."

"Thanks Alfred," I said appreciatively and my bright blue eyes sparkling with this new wisdom.

"Your very welcome, young master," he said as he pulled into the manor's drive way. I stepped into the drive way and walked my way to the big front doors. I heaved the big front doors and ran upstairs to do the left over homework I had. The sooner I do my homework; the more of a chance I get to go on patrol.

"Would you like a snack Master Dick," Alfred called.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated!" I began my Honors Chemistry homework and zipped right through it.

"Master Dick, here is your snack," Alfred said suddenly in my bedroom.

"Thanks Alfie." The aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled my nose. My mouth immediately watered and closed my eyes in comfort as the soft cookies reached my mouth and the chocolate chips melted in my mouth.

"These are so good. I love your cookies Alfie!"

"Thank you Master Dick. Your words are greatly appreciated," he said kindly as he stepped out of the room.

Then I began my Honors Calculus homework which of course was so easy. I did Calculus since I was 11! I smiled knowingly that I would get my homework done with easy speed.

**Wayne Manor at 10:05 p.m.**

I was currently in my Robin suit at the bat cave and was waiting for Batman to finish his last bit of research on the escaped Scarecrow. I was it itching to go out and take out my stress on those bitches.

"Are you almost done," I asked Batman for the billionth time.

"Almost," he answered back for the billionth time. Might as well get some training done. I grabbed a Bo staff and twirled it expertly on my fingers. I did moves that both offended and defended. I jumped gracefully pretending a bad guy was stupid enough to punch me and whacked my Bo staff with the equal gracefulness at his face.

"I'm done," Batman said as he walked to the batmobile. I nodded and ran to join him. I was excited because being Robin I didn't have to smile prettily at the camera and I could whack the ass that was annoying the hell out of me. And the best of all I could fly. Fly over the city lights where it's just Bruce and me. Where nobody could touch us because we could fly.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with this one shot! I suck at writing pep talks :( some people out there bitches trust me I know and if someone is bothering you don't let it bother you because nobody will know the real you and if its really serious don't be afraid talk it out with someone you trust. The bullies won't hurt you if you tell and if they do they are bitches tell someone again and likely that person will get expelled. Yay! So don't be afraid to tell someone ;) right Alfie?

**Alfred**: Yes, you are right Master jenanimejen.

**Dick**: _*looks at you all with bright blue pleading eyes*_ please click that review button, pleeeaaase! For me! _*starts to pout*_

Me: C'mon you can't resist that face and heck I'll throw in Alfred's cookies for ya! :D

**1*** Blue and Gold are my school colors. Yay! Go bulldogs!

**2a* **The Time Travelers Apprentice is a really great suspense filled book. The beginning was a bit boring but it got much more better. There's a bit of romance between the two main characters and I think it can be read by both boys and girls. It has enough drama, action, and romance so it could be read by both. And yes it has action a little bit of sword fighting and injuries here and there. I totally recommend this book to anyone who loves suspense, romance, action, and mystery all packaged into one wonderful book. It's a series and I'm trying real hard to find when the second book is going to come out! **2b* **It really has good plot twists here and there one of the many good reason I enjoyed this book.


End file.
